


This Time of Night

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson was a stress-baker. He had picked up the habit in college when Matt would disappear for nights or weekends or sometimes a couple of days at a time, and it kind of stuck with him through all of Matt’s nonsense. It had become especially frequent as of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something happier than the last couple Daredevil pieces I churned out.
> 
> Title taken from ["The Start of Something" by Voxtrot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxezbqwbTVY), which is a really cute song.

Foggy Nelson was a stress-baker. He had picked up the habit in college when Matt would disappear for nights or weekends or sometimes a couple of days at a time, and it kind of stuck with him through all of Matt’s nonsense. It had become especially frequent as of late, now that he knew Matt’s secret and they confessed their love for another and moved in together (again). Now, Foggy had to sit up nights _knowing_ where Matt was, knowing he was out getting the stuffing kicked out of him, and he made muffins for when Matt came back.

It started when Karen showed up once while Foggy was making spaghetti, which did not technically count as baking, more as cooking, but when Karen said, “So, you stress-bake,” it seemed right. Foggy nodded and kept flattening the pasta dough with his rolling pin. Karen picked at the edge of the dough, and Foggy smacked her hand away.

“You can have some at the end,” Foggy said, and Karen sighed. She fished her phone out of her pocket and started filming him. Foggy looked up at her and laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Making you a YouTube star,” Karen answered. “Stress-Baking with Foggy Nelson!” Foggy laughed again and went back to flattening. Karen got closer. “Don’t be rude, say hi, introduce yourself.”

“Hi,” Foggy said, eyes still on his dough. “I’m Foggy Nelson. Matt’s out tonight, so we’re making some fucking spaghetti.” He lifted a piece of dough and tossed it at Karen, who laughed. She recorded the whole ordeal that night and actually ended up posting it. She came back a couple nights later and said he had a bunch of hits and comments from people who thought he was both hilarious and somewhat instructional. He shrugged and let Karen film him again, this time as he made Baumkuchen. It was notoriously difficult to make, and took a long time, but it was a long night without Matt and Foggy wanted something to occupy himself.

“Foggy, I don’t know about this,” Karen said from behind her camera, watching Foggy approach the open flame. Foggy rolled his eyes.

“It’ll be fine, just watch,” Foggy said, before reaching to start. The camera shifted, then cut; the edit made the video reappear some minutes later, with one of Foggy’s hands wrapped in white bandages.

“Foggy, maybe you shouldn’t stick your hand in the-”

“I got this, Karen,” Foggy interrupted, heading back for the open flame. “I’m a professional.”

“A professional _lawyer_ , not a professional _chef_.”

“Details, Page,” Foggy answered, starting back to work carefully. “I am a multi-talented individual.”

Karen recorded for a while longer before sighing. “You know, they make tripods for the job you’re making me do, right?”

Foggy looked up, past the camera, at her, and beamed. “But you do the best close-ups and action shots. Get a shot of the cake, here you go. You’re the best in the biz.”

“I hate you,” Karen said from behind the camera, but she moved to shoot it anyways.

Karen stayed and participated in all his nonsense because she knew he was worried about Matt. He usually tended to ask her to stay when he was aching for company, a distraction from his own head and his concern and feelings of uselessness. Karen joked and taste-tested and kept Foggy from dwelling too long on any one panicky thought.

Foggy had Punjabi Fridays and Tiramisu Tuesdays and no Greek foods and Matt eventually caught on that Foggy wasn’t just sleeping and sitting there while Matt was gone at night. When he did stay home, and Karen showed up, Foggy roped him into one of their videos, too. Foggy handed him a watermelon and a knife one night, and Karen laughed at Matt’s incredulous face.

“Foggy, I can’t see what I’m doing,” Matt said, slowly, like Foggy had forgotten, or maybe gotten a head injury.

“Just cut the watermelon, Matt,” Foggy replied, turning on one of the stovetop burners. Matt held the knife like he had never held one before, which Foggy knew for a fact was a lie, based on the BDSM-looking Daredevil closet they had going in the corner.

“But, I can’t-”

“Bullshit, you can’t,” Foggy interrupted, breaking out his milk chocolate pieces. “You’re a ninja. A fruit ninja. Cut the fruit. We’ll edit out your bullshit later.”

They ended up never editing out Matt’s bullshit, because people, unsurprisingly, loved the blind, handsome man who cut fruit like he could see, but still cut it poorly because he was Matt. Foggy insisted they leave in Matt’s nonsense because it made him laugh when they played it back.

Funny enough, Foggy was actually a fairly good chef, and Matt usually had something to look forward to when he came back in the wee hours. Foggy would patch him up and offer him something new to eat every time. Matt, eventually, had to start declining, because he was concerned that baked goods might slow him down. Foggy cajoled him into doing it anyways, but Matt made him hold the bag when he went to the gym. It was really a win-win for Foggy, because now he got to give Matt treats and see him get all hot and sweaty and worked-up, which really did it for Foggy.

The most recent video on Foggy’s channel was actually on a tripod, since Karen fell asleep before he finished, and it had Foggy humming along to some song while he worked, and Matt showing up partway through the video, with a black eye and no sunglasses, pajamas on and hair messed up.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked tiredly.

“Making you ask questions.” The song kept playing in the back, and Foggy laughed. “You should listen to the words, Matt.”

“Shut up, Foggy,” Matt replied, leaning against the counter while Foggy poked at his muffins, testing how cooled they were.

“You shut up and try this muffin,” Foggy shot back, lifting a muffin up out of the pan. “It’s banana nut and I think I got it right this time. Not too fruity, not too nutty.”

“ _You’re_ nutty.”

“And you’re fruity. Eat it.”

Foggy held the muffin out and Matt took a bite of it. The camera couldn’t see Matt’s face, but whatever expression he had made Foggy grin.

“It’s awesome, isn’t it?” Foggy asked, and Matt shrugged, folding his arms across his chest.

“I’ve tasted better,” he teased, tilting his head. Foggy inched towards the window.

“Oh, my God, do you hear that?” Foggy asked, and Matt immediately straightened out, standing up and away from the counter. “Someone’s in trouble!” He popped the latch on the window and slid it open. “You better go help!” Foggy then lurched forwards, tackling Matt to the floor and smearing muffin all over his face. Matt laughed, rolling Foggy over until they collided with the counter, sending a pan flying, which dropped a bunch of muffins and knocked over the tripod. The camera fell and flickered off while Matt pinned Foggy to the tile floor and kissed the daylights out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the end is "Girls" by The 1975. Matt should really give it a listen.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
